Pecadillos
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: [Para 30 vicios] Tienen su pecado asignado, pero siempre quieren más…


**30 vicios  
Tabla:** Multifandom | **Reto:** ** _#06_** Perspectiva  
 **Fandom:** Seven deadly sins / Nanatsu No Taizai  
Notas de autor: Me declaro pionera en el fandom. Agradezcan o culpen a Escanor bebé. ¿Han leído el capítulo 183? No puede hacer más que gritar como dinosaurio: **_raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawr.  
_** **Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai pertenece a Nakaba Suzuki. Si fuese mío, hubiese más de Escanor bebé.

* * *

 **Pecadillos  
Capítulo I: La codicia**

 _Perspectiva_

* * *

Ban lo quiere todo y la codicia es su pecado.

Lo dice con _orgullo_ ―y nótese que es tan codicioso que desea tener todos los pecados en su colección de cosas que quiere tener―; él es el astuto zorro que va a conseguirlo todo. Inclusive eso tan _especial._

Es tan codicioso que se _volvió inmortal_ ―o lo volvieron, los factores no alteran el producto―. Pero ahora tiene una _muuuuy larga_ vida para conseguirlo todo _. Incluso eso, lo que más ambiciona tener._

Lo quiere todo, material, intangible o lo que parece imposible como devolverle la vida a su amada aunque tenga que matar a su capitán para cumplir su deseo. Es algo egoísta, aunque luego sienta vergüenza por sus intenciones. _Pero pese a eso, lo sigue buscando todo. Y menos renuncia ante la idea de revivir a su querida hada._

Lo que lo lleva a la conclusión de que él a veces no piensa, solo actúa para tenerlo todo. _Como aquello; aquel objeto._

Desea tenerlo todo: a su amada, el dinero. Por eso abusa del bolsillo de Jericho. Porque si él no gasta, sus ahorros ―que son escasos―, se mantienen igual. _Y aunque podría comprarse una parecida, sabe que no va a ser igual. Porque lo que quiere es ÚNICO._ Y por último, quiere algo que le pertenece a King.

Puede decirlo con orgullo: envidia _ESO_ ―y sí, ya van tres de los siete pecados―. Se jacta de ambicionarlo todo y de pretender tenerlo todo, tenga dueño o no, pueda comprarlo o robarlo. _Como aquello._ Él lo obtendrá, tarde o temprano.

Tiene tanta codicia que ve con recelo a sus compañeros mientras se pregunta: ¿Es que acaso nadie ve lo genial que es?

Son unos ciegos pero mejor para él. Sea admirado o no, un tesoro es un tesoro. _Y él, lo quiere. Aunque tenga dueño._

King parece entretenido con Diane y es una buena oportunidad para tenerlo por fin. _Porque su almohada será suya._

Ban planea robarle su cómoda almohada: así flotaría y cuando tenga pereza ―otro pecado que se roba―, podrá acostarse en ella, y la almohada lo llevará a todas partes. Es tan genial, que se pregunta cómo nadie lo ha visto.

Ni Gowther con su aparente curiosidad por todo. O el Capi, pudiendo sacar su coraje al darle puñetazos. A Merlín puede servirle como objeto de estudio para sus hechizos y replicarla, se haría millonaria si comienza a comercializar la almohada ―quizás pueda hacer una asociación con ella… con eso que lo quiere todo, puede llegar a compartir―. A Escanor sin duda también le sirve, más cuando es de noche. O simplemente, para regalársela a Merlín, o compartirla con ella.

Bien, a todos les puede ser útil. Es claro que para King un poco más, porque así duerme acurrucado y está más cerca de Diane, obvio.

Pero Ban pone primero sus necesidades.

Y no le importa porque es egoísta.

Además, su sentido de codicia le dice que lo tome. _Que tome la almohada y se la lleve._

Aprovecha la distracción de King y se desploma sobre la almohada; es tan pachoncita que se acurruca fácilmente en ella, es inevitable no sentir sueño cuando se hunde en ella.

Es perfecta.

Ninguna como ella.

Por eso King tiene su pecado ¿no? ―es pereza porque con una almohada como esa, no puede hacer más que dormir… dormir y dormir…

Cierra sus ojos y comienza a relajarse para consultar con sus sueños qué más puede tener.

―¡BAN! ―la voz de King interrumpe su listado de cosas obtenidas y por tener ―¡Bájate!

Él bosteza, unas lágrimas se escurren por sus ojos y es incapaz de responderle algo. King se pone furioso del coraje. El pecado de la codicia como respuesta insolente, solo se estira y se acomoda más, pensando que está más cómoda que la vez en que se embriagó tanto que terminaron por transportarlo en dicha almohada.

―Parece ser que Ban se robó tu almohada ―Gowther observa con un semblante científico, queriendo encontrar la razón de dicho asalto ―me pregunto que tendrá ―se inclina para observar cada ángulo.

El rey de las hadas siente hervir la sangre.

Es su almohada.

Él duerme en ella.

En ningún lado se acurruca mejor.

No quiere que Ban la contamine.

Se la va a ensuciar.

Con la única que compartiría su almohada es con Diane, no con Ban.

―¿Es suave? ―Gowther pregunta ―¿Qué debe tener una almohada para que las personas la quieran? ―comienza a compararla con los humanos ―te hace sentir cómodo, te permite dormir, a veces es cálida… esponjosa… ―¿Es lo que sienten los humanos?

Y ahí está otro que quiere su almohada.

King conoce al pecado de la lujuria y sabe que cuando se pone en modo analista, no hay quien lo pare.

Por eso tampoco la comparte con él.

Solo con Diane.

¡Qué dejen de envidiar lo suyo!

 _Solo con el pecado de la envidia, puede compartir su pereza. Obvio._

―Ooh, ¿Qué pasa? ―Diane se asoma y siente caliente el rostro ―¿es muy cómoda tu almohada, King?

―Sí ―el enojo se disipa de su cuerpo ―cuando quieras, puedes probarla… ―ya que la desinfecte. Claro ―¡Ban quítate! ¡Préstasela a Diane!

El rey hada olvida que tiene cero fuerza física, y por una mujer, intenta jalar con todo su poder físico la almohada para despojar a Ban. Pero es imposible: no lo mueve ni un solo milímetro.

Ban no está dispuesto a ceder y se aprovecha de la debilidad de su compañero.

Él quiere esa almohada, su codicia lo dicta.

Está cómoda.

Huele a flores.

Le recuerda a su amada.

―Se está divirtiendo ―Meliodas sonríe al ver al grupo y coloca sus brazos en la cintura, admirando lo animados que lucen.

―¡CLARO QUE NO!

Y recuerdan algo: el capitán, el pecado de la ira, también quiere esa almohada.

Y él da más miedo que Ban.

Meliodas puede hacerle justicia a su pecado para quedarse con la almohada ―sin duda, es el más peligroso―.

―Ya es hora de salir a la misión, capitán ―Merlín aparece y detrás de ella se asoma Escanor.

Genial, falta que el orgullo pelee también por su almohada.

Y Escanor da más miedo.

Pero él parece más entusiasmado en el pecado de la gula, que en su almohada.

―¿Cuál misión?

―Algo fácil ―responde Meliodas ―solo pelear…

¿Pelear?

Ban entra en un dilema porque como lo quiere todo, pretende pelear y ganar. Pero también desea la almohada de King. Lo anhela aunque a veces tenga que ceder para tener una cosa a la vez.

Merlín abre el portal que los llevará a la misión y Ban tiene que tomar una rápida decisión.

La codicia a veces tiene la penosa necesidad de ceder.

Debe entender que a veces no se pueden dos cosas a la vez ―aunque sea codicia y quiera todo de un jalón―.

Y debe resignarse y pensar que una pelea no se ve todos los días ―que si reúnen a todos los pecados, es porque es seria―, y que la almohada siempre estará con su compañero.

Es la almohada de King y la seguirá queriendo.

Su codicia se apoderaría de ella. Ya sea disfrazada de envidia, pereza, ira u orgullo, quizás lujuria. Pero la avaricia la obtendrá, tarde o temprano.

Dormirá en esa almohada.

Flotará en esa almohada.

Roncará en esa almohada.

Y así seguirá con su camino en busca de lo que más desea ―que lo quiere todo―, pero hay privilegios: ahora es pelear, mañana la almohada y pasado, ¿qué será? ¿Los libros de Gowther?

* * *

:x

En parte me dio risa.

En parte dije: KHE?

Pero así salió eso. Espero que se entienda que pretendo disfrazar los pecados de cada personaje con otro. En este caso, Ban como codicia se apoderó de todos XDDDD Y pues como tengo el deseo de tener la almohada de King... ¿Quién no la quiere? Me pareció bueno leer eso.

Es perspectiva porque, es el punto de vista de Ban hacia su amigo.

Tendrá más capítulos, quizás.

Gracias por leer, si leen.

Cualquier comentario, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.


End file.
